


More Than Just Warmth

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Post-Poe Dameron: Free Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe have their first kiss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	More Than Just Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First kiss
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”  
  
It was after Kijimi that Ben asked that question, and he couldn’t help but feel awkward, at least asking it. Was it too personal? He was eighteen and Poe was twenty-one, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel awkward just asking the question.   
  
Poe scratched the back of his neck. “Well,” he said, “There was Zorii. But I don’t know whether or not that counted. I don’t know if it was really a romantic thing or just expressing closeness...”  
  
“That’s the weirdest summation of a kiss I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“Zorii’s relationship with me was weird. I think she felt something. She was willing to do so much for me.” Poe sighed. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I’d accepted her offer.”  
  
“Poe, don’t say that. You did the right thing.” Ben placed a hand over Poe’s own. “Zorii...she wasn’t a bad person. She just had problems that needed to be fixed.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I just wonder...am I a fuck-up somehow?”  
  
“No. You’re not. I mean, I love you, Poe.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“You love me?” Poe said, softly.   
  
Ben nodded. “I think I loved you since before I knew what that meant. And...I want to make you happy. I want to give you what you...didn’t quite get last time around. Happiness.”  
  
“I love you too, Ben.” There was something about Poe’s words — Ben didn’t deserve them, but they warmed him anyway.   
  
And as they leaned forward, as their lips touched, it was imperfect, and yet perfect in so many ways, because it was Poe. It didn’t have to be flawless. Just Poe. That was enough.


End file.
